


Swinging With Friends (Xavier Woods/Bayley/OFC/A.J. Styles)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral, Public Sex, Sharing, Smut, Swapping, swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Contains: M/F sex, oral, and swinging couples. AJ/OFC, Xavier/Bayley, AJ/Bayley, Xavier/OFC.





	1. Chapter 1

The beat of the music was pounding through the club at an insanely ridiculous level. There was no need for it to be that loud, but Holly ignored it to the best of her ability as focused on watching one specific person. His bright blue eyes would come to look at her periodically and they’d share a smile before she’d look away again. There was a lady nearly seated in his lap and it made the green eyed monster rear back its head for a moment until she talked it down. There was no need for jealousy. It was all in the game. She knew she’d be the one in AJ’s bed after it was all over.

“Well hello there beautiful. Could you honor me with your name?”

Holly looked over and her heart rate increased as she took in the sight of the man that had spoken to her. She looked at him with fresh eyes and it made her smile. He was tall and incredibly handsome. She couldn’t decide if he was more adorable or sexy because he had both in spades. His relatively long hair was pulled back into a poofy ponytail while a cute smirk adorned his lips, a dimple prominent on each side of his lips. She let her eyes travel down his body and had to take a deep breath. He was built! He wore a white tank top that showed off his dark flawless skin and impressive arms, his left forearm adorned with a Zelda emblem, and he had it paired with black slacks.

“Holly, and you are?” she asked, offering a hand.

“Xavier. It’s nice to meet you Holly. What is someone so magnificent doing all alone?”

She gave a little smile and shrugged.

“Just enjoying the horrendous music and watching people dance. I’m surprised someone as impressive as you doesn’t have a horde of women following them,” she teased.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“I have a… selective taste,” he replied.

Lifting her eyebrows, she had to blush as he looked her over much as she had done him. When he came back up to meet her gaze he lifted a hand and tugged at one of her rust red tendrils beside her face.

“Ah, redheads?” she asked finally.

“That, and cuteness,” he said, sliding his hand down to cup her cheek, “Now am I imagining the chemistry going on here or is there something brewing?”

She nibbled on her lip and scooted closer, grazing her fingertips along his firm arm. He was definitely solid.

“I think there might be something,” she admitted.

His dimples reappeared as she slid her hand into his and backed up slowly, pulling him with.

“How about we test our theory out in the back room?”

There was no complaint from him as they crossed the crowded room. She caught her lover’s gaze across the sea of people and he shot her a thumbs up before rising to stand with the brunette he’d been flirting with. When they finally made it into the backroom she was pushed against the wall. Thankfully the music was much quieter now so she could hear his groan as his hands found her breasts and teeth nipped her neck.

“You are very beautiful Holly,” he murmured, “I bet you’ll look even more angelic when you’re moaning for me though.”

“Why don’t you find out,” she breathed lightly.

He chuckled but it was cut short as she slipped her hand under his shirt. A curse left her lips as she found hard ab muscles. Her exploration of his body was halted as his fingers snagged her shirt and he pulled her to one of the three chairs in the room, promptly pushing her to sit in the chair and whipping his shirt off. Her hazel eyes soaked in every inch of his skin and he smirked.

“Com'ere,” She muttered, grabbing his belt loop and tugging him closer.

She took her time, feeling up his beautiful torso and kissing along the muscles, licking a line directly down between them. When her fingers started on his button, he slapped them away, earning a surprised look.

“Now, I’m a gentleman Holly, and that means ladies come first,” he said with a wink.

“Oh,” she whispered in surprise as he knelt on the floor.

There was little preamble as he slid her pink panties down, a hungry look on his face.

“Feet on my shoulders sweetheart,” he instructed, lifting her legs.

She complied and he almost instantly leaned in. Despite his hurry, his licks were slow, making her groan as her head fell back. Fingers pushed her lips farther apart and his wide tongue immediately went to work.

“Oh fuck,” she gasped, eyes flying open.

He moaned as she arched against his face. Teasing, he gave broad, quick strokes against her clit. Holly took a deep breath and tried to keep her moans down as his touches switched up speed.

“Feels so good,” she whimpered.

A gasp came out loud when she felt a thick finger press into her slick core. He wasted no time crooking his digit, drawing out a loud moan as he rubbed her sweet spot. Chest starting to heave, she slid her hand over his hair and found his ponytail, pulling him closer. Pleasure grew to a boiling point as he pushed a second finger in.

“Oh my god. Xavier, don’t stop,” she panted out.

There was a low rumble from him before he fingers started thrusting in hard and fast. Twitching and shuddering, she cried out beggingly as her climax teased her. Her entire body tensed as her breath caught, words and noise lost as bliss swept through her. When it finally hit hard she let out a squeal, rutting against his tongue as ecstasy pulsed in her core. She fell back limp once she felt the last bit of pleasure drain out. Fingers pulled from her core and lips kissed both thighs before he was standing and grabbing her waist to draw her weak body up.

“Simply amazing,” he whispered into her ear before giving her a soft kiss.

She gathered up the remaining strength in her body and pushed him gently into the chair, falling hard to her knees with a cringe at the pain. His hand carded through her locks soothingly as she worked his slacks open and slid them down to his mid thigh, his cock popping up immediately. For a moment all she could do was stare in awe. She had a feeling he’d be big, but he was enormous! Her hazel eyes darted up to find him smirking in amusement.

“I- I don’t- Fucking ‘ay Xavier,” She stammered with bright red cheeks.

Suddenly his fingers tightened in her hair and pulled her close to his cock.

“You backing out?” he jeered.

Giving him a glare, she bit out, “Fuck no.”

Having no idea how to tackle a dick that big, she simply went for the kill, gripping his shaft as she sucked on the head. He groaned and shifted slightly, causing him to slide in farther.

“Mmmm, suck me baby,” he moaned, “Let me see those pretty lips work.”  
Lust shot through her pussy again as she immediately complied. She felt ridiculous trying to fit his dick in her mouth. Normally she was good at it, amazing even if she was going to be conceited, but he had her floundering like a fish out of water. Even though she was struggling, he was moaning. That was a good sign. She relaxed as much as she could and sucked down more of his cock.

“Ooooh yeah. Look at you go baby.”

She looked up the best she could and found him watching, lips parted and eyebrows furrowed. Encouraged, she went impossibly far down and gagged. His reaction was worth it, eyes shutting and hips flinching up as he moaned deeply. The problem wasn’t his length, as good as it was. He was abnormally thick and her mouth was already hurting.

“Shit, okay, enough sweetheart. I’m ready to be buried in that sweet pussy. Get up here.”

She let out a breath of relief as she pulled back and grinned despite the ache in her mouth. He reached into his pants after he shoved them off and pulled out a condom, quickly sliding it on then pulling her over.

“Can’t say I’m a quitter,” she teased.

He smirked and pulled her into a kiss as she climbed over his lap.

“That I can’t. You did real good,” he murmured, “Might wanna brace yourself.”

Gripping the back of the chair, she let him pull her down. She gasped and her fingers tightened reflexively as he pushed in. Despite the pain of his size, it felt incredible. She felt like she was going to burst once she was seated fully on his lap. He groaned and kissed her again, squeezing her ass hard.

“Jesus,” she muttered, hearing a laugh in return.

She found her footing and moved her hands to his back before moving on his cock. Already she could tell she wouldn’t last long, her body quivering as she rode him slow and hard. Swiveling her hips. She earned a deep moan from him.

“I love how you move these hips baby,” he grunted, thrusting up.

Her back bowed violently as she cried out, grinding against him.

“That’s it,” he moaned, “Cum on this cock Holly. Let me feel your little pussy get soaking wet for me.”

Briskly his hips bucked up hard and he took control of the pace, hands slipping up her back to grab her shoulders and pull her down.

“Oh fuck, fuh- So good,” she whimpered, forehead falling against his.

Delight ferociously took over her body as their bodies met fast and hard, all other sounds lost to the noise of their fucking. Grunts and moans and cries filled the air between them as she avidly rode him. Bliss came on fast and hard as her nails sunk into his skin and her mouth sought his out. When it finally took over, electric danced through her veins as she cried his name. Wave after wave assaulted her senses as he aggressively pounded into her pussy. As her hands slid over his shoulders she felt him shudder, his hips stuttering in their pace before he bit her lip hard and moaned. She could feel his cock throbbing as he filled the condom, rutting deep into her core. They both went lax as they panted for breath.

“W-We need to- to get dressed,” she grumbled.

“Yeah,” he agreed softly.

She was mildly surprised as he helped her dress before he dressed himself and threw away the condom in the “human wastes” bin. He stopped her before she could walk out the door, giving her a smile.

“So I gotta ask, was it as good as you hoped?” he asked.

Holly laughed in disbelief and asked, “I’m sorry, was I not screaming loud enough?”

He chuckled and shrugged, nudging her chin gently.

“I just want to make sure you got all you wanted,” he explained.

“Such a gentleman,” she teased, reaching up and cupping his smooth cheeks.

She gave him a long, slow kiss that ended up with his arms holding her close. Her lips pulled back from his just far enough to speak.

“Yes, that was all I’d hoped for and more. AJ picked wonderfully,” she murmured.

“Good, so I’m hoping you’ll agree to do this again sometime?”

She nodded and rubbed her thumbs along his cheeks.

“Definitely. As long as Bayley and AJ agree,” she murmured.

He pecked her lips once more before they pulled apart and their hands laced, braving the crowded floor to go looking for their significant others. Finally she spotted AJ by his long brunette hair, seated up at the bar. She pointed them out and Xavier pulled her along through the people.

“Hey! There you two are!” Bayley cheered.

Holly blushed slightly but grinned as the bouncy brunette hugged her hard. She returned the embrace before Bayley moved onto Xavier and she moved to AJ.

“So?” AJ asked, pulling Holly in close.

“You did good,” she replied softly.

He grinned and she felt her heart flutter in response. Soft kisses were exchanged until Xavier spoke up.

“Since everyone had a good time, what do you say we do this again?” he asked.

Holly searched AJ’s eyes for any doubt but found only that familiar sparkle.

“Sure, but next time, let’s pick a place not so crowded,” AJ replied.

“Maybe we can all be in the same room next time!” Bayley suggest with an eager look.

The idea was definitely appealing.

“We’ve got a break coming up for the fourth of July,” Holly offered.

“Great, I’ll text you soon AJ. We can set up plans.”

Bayley and Holly exchanged numbers and then the couples separated. Once outside, the redhead stopped her boyfriend with an intense kiss.

“Thank you,” she murmured against his lips.

“Ya don’t have to thank me,” he replied, caressing her back gently.

“But I do. This was something out of your norm,” she pushed.

“And it was enjoyable. Of course it wasn’t anything like bein’ with you, but I still had fun.”

Grinning, she kissed his cheek and said, “After we get some sleep, I want details.”

He lifted an eyebrow and snickered but nodded.

“Whatever ya want babe.”

Who knew she’d be able to convince AJ into trying swinging and end up doing it with their coworkers? She sure wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth though. Her phone dinged as they got in the car and she took it out, opening the message curiously.

“I wanted to kiss you so bad. Maybe next time?” Holly read out loud.

She looked up at AJ’s intake of breath and saw his eyes darkening as he bit his lip.

“Yeah, yeah, this was definitely a good idea.”

Slapping him playfully, she grinned and replied to Bayley.

'Yes, definitely. Can’t wait!’


	2. Chapter 2

It took some liquid encouragement, but after a half hour of chatting and drinking the atmosphere was more laid back and tinged with heat.

“I’m just glad to finally be on the main roster,” Bayley said as work cropped up into the conversation.

“Me too. We needed another amazing woman to fill the ranks,” Xavier added, grinning as she preened at the compliment.

“You really are incredible,” Holly joined in, “And adorable.”

Bayley blushed slightly and Aj subtly scooted closer to Holly, his hand coming up to rub on her back gently.

“She’s got a point,” he said with a laugh.

“Alright, enough,” Bayley squealed, covering her blushing face, “I can’t take all the compliments.”

Holly bit her lip and watched in enjoyment as Xavier took advantage of her shyness and started tickling her.

“Dog pile on Bayley!” Holly cheered once Xavier pulled back.

“Ah! Noooo!”

The redhead crawled over quickly and flopped on the brunette. Instantly she was covered, a slightly pained ‘oomph’ coming out as Xavier landed on her then Aj on top of him. Her hazel eyes came open as Bayley started laughing, her sweet scented breath washing over Holly’s face.

“You know, you’re really cute up close,” Holly admitted with a soft blush.

Cheeks bright red, Bayley stammered but came out with no words. Although it made her nervous, Holly tested her luck and leaned in, bumping her nose against the other woman’s. The brunette drew in a sharp breath as her eyes became lidded.

“S-Should we try out that kiss?” Bayley murmured.

“Yeah,” Holly breathed, afraid to speak any louder.

When her lips met the soft pink ones of Bayley, a shudder went through her entire being. She waited until she got a response but once Bayley was kissing back all bets were off. Groaning, she freed her hand from the pile, managing to move the men off of them at the same time, and cupped Bayley's cheek as she tilted her head to fully capture those lips.

“Daaayyyummm,” Xavier muttered lowly.

Ignoring them for the moment, Holly slid between Bayley’s legs and ran her fingers up her slender belly. She parted their lips gently when her fingers came to rest below Bayley’s breasts.

“Can I?”

“You can do whatever you want Holly,” Bayley said, voice higher than normal but steady.

Brown eyes met hazel and once she was certain the brunette was serious, she started planting kisses down her neck.

“Ohhh,” Bayley breathed quietly.

Kissing along her pulse, Holly found it thrumming hard and fast. She pulled back and helped Bayley sit up, effectively removing her top and bra quickly then pushing her back down gently.

“Did you have any idea…?” she heard Aj ask.

“None, but hell I’m loving it!” Xavier replied.

Holly smirked and shook her head before peppering kisses down the older woman’s chest, making her way painstakingly slow to her breasts.

“Holly, please,” Bayley whimpered.

That little breathy noise of words had her instantly aroused. She wasted no more time, poking out her tongue and trailing up the silky mound of her breast. The first flick of her tongue over Bayley’s nipple had the girl gasping and writhing. Poking her tongue out farther, she lapped quickly over the dusky pink nub, listening intently to every noise the brunette made and feeling every spasm of her body.

“Oh, more, more please!”

Instantly Holly switched to the untouched side, sucking her peak up and sucking greedily.

“Oh god!”

Thin fingers weaved into her hair and tugged on her lock, making her hiss and moan.

“You are so gorgeous, every inch,” Holly murmured, kissing down the flat plains of her belly.

Hooking her fingers into her leggings, she tugged the cloth down to expose light blue panties. Bayley breathed in sharply but was quick to react, lifting her hips to help get her hips and legs free. Next came the panties. The redhead took a moment to look over the tanned flesh of the woman before her, simply enjoying the soft curves and pristine skin before leaning down. She glided her fingertips up Bayley’s inner thighs but stopped just short of her pussy lips.

“Ho-Holly.”

She flicked her hazel eyes up and had to smile.

“Tell me what you want.”

There was a low curse and then movement behind them. She looked over and found both men undressing, making her grin wider. At least they were enjoying the show as much as she enjoyed doing it.

“Please eat me out,” Bayley said softly, cheeks red when Holly looked back up at her.

Although she’d only done it once, Holly was eager to please the brunette and licked her lips as she nodded.

“Let me know when you like something beautiful.”

Leaning onto one arm, she let her pointer finger trace down Bayley’s slit, dipping in just to find her soaking wet. Carefully she slid in to her first knuckle, then the second, then all the way in. Bayley’s breaths were already coming out hard as she started moving her finger. Trying to copy what AJ had always done to her, she spun her palm face up and hooked her finger up. She searched and pushed in deeper until she found a spot that had the brunette crying out and bowing her back.

“There, oh god there!”

Immediately she leaned in and poked her tongue between silky lips to find her pearl.

“Fuck Holly, you must be good at that. I don’t even get her moving like that,” Xavier said with a short laugh, his breath sounding fast as well.

She gave a huff of a laugh but didn’t let up her licking, pointing her tongue to flick over Bayley’s clit. She moaned and rutted down, catching Holly off guard. The redhead quickly regained her composure. She worked her fingers faster and implemented another act Aj had taught her. It took a second, but she managed to suck on her lover’s clit and earned a hand in her hair again.

“Lick me again Holly. I’m- I’m close.”

Hearing those words, Holly felt a jolt of pride and worked all that much harder. Flattening her tongue, she gave fast flat licks and worked a second finger into Bayley’s dripping hole. The older woman’s words and moans became a mesh of incoherent babbling as she started humping up against Holly’s tongue.

“I can’t wait. This is too much.”

Suddenly the men were moving and hands roughly tore her shorts and panties down. She lifted enough to look up and found Aj coming up to kneel by Bayley’s head. The sound of foil ripping was barely heard before she felt a cock against her pussy. There was no other warning, Xavier suddenly slamming in. Crying out, she faltered in pleasing Bayley and bit her lip hard.

“Fucking hell Xavier!”

“That’s right sweetheart. You’re gonna scream my name while you make my Bayley cum,” he moaned.

“Bayley,” Aj crooned lowly.

The brunette turned her head to Aj and her mouth fell open immediately. A hard thrust of Xaiver’s hips shoved his cock in deeper. It was like a fire roared to life in her pussy suddenly.

“Mmm, you feel so good Holly. I love that I get to see your pussy swallowing my dick now baby. Such a tight little hole. And god damn this ass baby.”

She blushed slightly at the praise before going back to licking Bayley, who moaned voraciously.

“Fuck yeah Bay, moan on my cock beautiful.”

As Xavier pounded into her core, Holly struggled to focus on her tongue and fingers, but Bayley was writhing desperately nonetheless. The hand in her hair puller her closer until she couldn’t breathe, but she didn’t move as Bayley rode her face. Her thick sweet scent was everywhere as Holly kept spearing her hole with her fingers. It wasn’t long until Bayley’s body tensed, her rutting growing deliberate and hard to the point Holly’s nose hurt, but she didn’t stop her. A popping noise filled the room before a high pitched squeal. Fluids gushed around her fingers and she knocked Bayley’s hand off her head, taking a quick breath before licking down and shoving her tongue into her pussy.

“Holllly! Oh Holly, nyah!”

“Get back over here!”

Aj’s voice was thick with his accent and deeper than usual, signaling he was near his end. She herself was nearing a harsh climax as Xavier fucked her hard. He suddenly stopped and moved before thrusting back up and in, his cock going impossibly deep. It actually hurt, making her cry out and fall onto the bed between Bayley’s legs.

“Come on baby. I feel you right there. I’m there too baby, thanks to your perfect little pussy. Cum with me Holly.”

Moaning through her bitten lip, she clawed at the bed as she heard Aj moan and Bayley groan in satisfaction. Xavier moaned loudly suddenly and hands came down on her ass sharply, pulling her hips up until he was grinding his cock straight against her spot with each thrust. With a sudden twitch and tears flooding her eyes, she came with a scream of his name.

“Fuck that’s it. Milk my cock baby. Fuuuucccckkk yes.”

Shivering from the aftershocks of pleasure, she collapsed onto the bed. Xavier was more graceful in his descent and she had to laugh.

“Wow, that was… just wow,” Bayley spoke gently.

Holly swallowed thickly and reached up, caressing the soft skin of Bayley’s thigh tenderly. Thin small fingers laced with hers and squeezed. It wasn’t long until she passed out from exhaustion.


End file.
